Ginjo
|kekkei = Mountain Release}} Background Childhood/Academy/Genin Years Ginjo was born 15 years before the start of the Third Great Shinobi War, he was an orphan. No one has any idea who his parents are, he was left literally at the front gates in Iwa. When they found Ginjo, he was wrapped in a towel, and his umbilical cord was cut, he was also very dehydrated and on the verge of death. Luckily Iwa got to him just in time to save him, he was put in a hospital where he recovered, though when he got better, he wouldn't have any parents. Life was hard for him as a child, he had to struggle for food, water, and even most times a place to live. He went to the academy, but even then, other kids would make fun of him because his clothes were messed up, or he was skinny. Even the teachers didn't want anything to do with Ginjo. But this one girl named Yuriko would be by his side just about all the time, she even convinced her parents to take Ginjo in sometimes. Even though at times, the family would starve them selves because they didn't have enough to support the whole family, but they starved together as a family. They basically adopted Ginjo into the family, but him and Yuriko had a much fonder connection with each other, unknown to Yuriko's parents. Ginjo had enough of struggling to get food, water, and clothes, so he really trained very hard. He would even train from the time he got back from the academy to the next day almost, not even going to sleep. Not only that, he would study in school works to get smarter, there was a big improvement in his academics and ninja skills in the academy so much to the point where he graduated a 6 years old. His actions to get better even motivated his adoptive sister Yuriko to work harder, she ended up graduating at the age of 7. Ginjo was an exceptional at his age, by the time he was 8 him and his team were doing B-Rank missions from time to time. Unfortunately, one of Ginjo's teammates was killed in a mission that was requested as a C-Rank mission, but was more like a A-Rank. Even though the team member was killed, they completed the mission. His team member was replaced by Yuriko who had to be split up from her team because her sensei was killed in action. The team kept on going on missions, completing some and failed a few, then about a year after Yumiko joined, they did the Chunin Exams. During the Chunin exams, they didn't do as good as they thought they would, they thought they were exceptional ninja until they met up with other ninja from other villages. Then on one part, Ginjo and his team were getting dominated by this one team, the tea from the other village took it too far and was about to kill Yumiko. Ginjo protected Yumiko, but at the same time got seriously injured in the process, but before passing out from the injury, he killed the whole team who tried to kill Yimiko. When he turned around to see if she was ok, he passed out, Ginjo had a huge scar that went from his shoulder to his waist in a diagonal line. But amazingly, Ginjo and his team made it to the end of the 2nd part of the chunin exams, though barely. When Genjo was checked out a month after the injury, they said he wouldn't fight in the finals, they told him this in the middle of the match before his. When the medical inspector went to tell the proctor, his enemy was standing waiting for him, as soon as they were about to announce that Ginjo wasn't medically cleared to fight, he came out with no shirt on. The huge scar was relieved and even so, he fought. It was a very good fight, but Ginjo won by literally smashing his opponent 2 feet into the ground with just raw strength after a counter. He advanced to the simi finals then finals where he won both with Earth Release techniques. Chunin/Teen Years/Jonin Years It was in these years when Ginjo's life took a darker side. Shortly after becoming a Chunin, he was sent on a A-Rank Mission with 5 other teams of random shinobi to take out this criminal organization in the Land of Earth. They were renown in Iwa, even to the point to where a few members were S-Rank Criminals. The Platoon of Iwa Ninja were sent to a possible hideout location of these criminals, and when they got there, it was the criminals exact location. A battle ensued with Iwa ninja and the criminals, the criminals ended up beating every single one of the Iwa ninja except Ginjo who even killed on of the S-Rank members. Then the leader walked up to Ginjo and remembered him from watching the Chunin Exams, he said to Ginjo that he was a talented boy to fight with an injury like he had, and he saw something in him sinister. He knocked out Ginjo and when backup arrived, they took Ginjo back to the village. After that, Ginjo started to act weird, he would come home late, and treat people very disrespectfully. This would mess up missions because of how he acted, even make his team fail a simple C-Rank mission. It wasn't before long when Iwa gave him less, and less missions. Ginjo started to notice this change, and stayed out even later, he even came home drunk one time. On the streets, he would start fights with people and other ninja seriously hurting them. Then one day after coming home late, his adoptive parents got frustrated and started to fuss at him, and he fussed back. He screamed at his adoptive mother, and his adoptive father slapped him and kicked him out of the house. Around that time, Iwa needed more Jonin, and Ginjo was powerful enough to be one, so despite of all his failed missions and problems, they promoted him to Jonin. He got a little better, he would cooperate more, listen, and would come home early. He lived by himself in a small apartment in Iwa, only a few feet from his adoptive parents house. Sometime Yuriko would come over and hang out, they would have fun, talk, and do stuff around the village. They made a very strong bond, and then she convinced him to apologize to her mother and father, when he did that, his life got even more better. He learned a new nature and started to learn new technique for that nature. At the time, Iwa was starting to get ready for a war, so they would send Ginjo on these missions and they were successful. Then the Third Great Shinobi War started... Actions In the War Ginjo was actually pumped for the war, he was ready to fight and lay down his life for the village, but unknown to him at the moment, he would do something that would change his life. Ginjo was put into a squad that had Earth Release as an affinity, and they had the job to mainly defend and when it called for it, use large scale collaborative attacks. But, Ginjo defied has duty and would go fight on the battlefield with other squads and platoons. He would be a big help at times, but when his original squad needed an extra person they would fail. When they found out that he did this, they would scold him, which made him feel really bad. Over the course of about a year, he grew in his Earth Release affinity, he had multiple technique and was only 15. Then in the war, he met up with the leader of that organization in Iwa, they asked Ginjo to come and join the organization, but Ginjo was reluctant, so they gave him a little time; one action made him change his reluctant was very quickly. Well, in the war, his adoptive sister Yiriko kind of took a liking into this boy that saved her, Ginjo thought that they had a different bond instead of being brother and sister, so he got jealous. One day, while Ginjo and the squad he was in took a rest, he went by the lake. Across the lake, he saw Yuriko and the dude sitting with each other kissing. Ginjo was infuriated, he walked across the water and kicked the dude in the back of his head, literally spitting his skull open, but the shocker was, the boy was a enemy ninja who used an advanced transformation technique and Yuriko knew about it. Ginjo ran to him and crushed his skull with his bare hands, Yuriko was heart broken and started to hit Ginjo, but he stops her by knocking her down. He then confesses that he loves her, and at that moment an attack started. Ginjo ran into the action where there was another big explosion and Ginjo never came back out. They thought he died in that explosion. But, Ginjo went to that organization and joined. The Organization & After When he first came into the organization, he killed a member of it. The leader, really saw something in him then and he started to train Ginjo. Over the course of 10 years, they trained day in and out, while at the same time did what they did, criminal activities. One thing that they Ginjo did while with the organization was kill off and entire village, women, men and children. He didn't care who it was, he killed them all, some worst then the others. He would go on killing sprees, killing more and more people, until he was known as an S-Rank criminal. By that time, he was about 25 and co leader of the Organization. Iwagakure couldn't just sit by and do nothing, so they literally sent a unit of ninja after the organization. In the unit was Yuriko who thought about Ginjo at the time. Upon contact with the group, the squad took out half of the organization until they came into contact with Ginjo, Yuriko was shocked and was about to go and hug him until he used an Earth Release technique to knock her away and kill other ninja. After that, he killed everyone in the unit except Yuriko. Yuriko told him to come back and to even try to peak his interest, she told him that she loved him, and she hasn't been with another man every since she thought he died. He then just simply walks away leaving her where she was, then one of the members of the organization tried to kill her, but instead Ginjo killed them, protecting her. When they got back to their base, the leader confronted Ginjo saying he was weak fro letting Yuriko live. He then said that if he didn't go back and kill her, he was going to kill Ginjo. Ginjo wasn't having any of it though. A few years later, by the time Ginjo was 30 he went back to Iwa, he simply walked through the front gate and told them to take him to jail. With his was a bag, that he carried all the way to the jail cell, it was sealed up with a formula and no one could unlock it unless he did it. When they question Ginjo, they asked what happened to the organization, he told them to give him the bag he came with, and that it had all the answers. When the gave him the bag, he released the Seal and out came the Leader of the Organization head. He killed the leader and the other members, and came back to the village. But with all that he did, they were still going to convict him, until Yuriko came in. She was a Jonin council member and told them to disregard all that he did, and let him be apart of the village again. They kept him on a little probation term but Ginjo was a changed man, he said that he would take the sentence if they gave it to him, and also he even protected the village once when it was under attack. He was devoted to the village and even got to be on the Jonin Council member. Though it took him a lot of verbal abuses, physical abuses, and other things that normal people wouldn't stand to take. He took it all, and got accepted back into the village. After that happened, him and Yuriko got back to terms with each other, they started to see each other a lot more, and even shared a few moments with each other. Eventually they got married and had a baby, things were really turning around in Ginjo's life, and he made and effort for it to stay like that. Events in the 4th Great War Because Iwa still didn't trust Ginjo to the extent to where he could participate in something like a war, they had him stay in the village and protect it. Post 4th Great War Personality At first, during the first half of his life, he had very mixed emotions and personalities. And the second half of his life, he had a very dark personality, he killed women, children, he didn't care at one point. But after killing off the organization he was in, he became a changed man, he totally changed his ways especially with he personality traits. One thing that changed was his anger, he used to have anger issues that caused people to not want to be around him because they didn't know what would make him mad and what wouldn't. If you were to simply bump into him on accident, he would want to just about rip your throat out, even if you were to say I'm sorry or excuse me. He was very anti-social, he didn't talk to anyone but Yuriko and his adoptive parents, even then it wasn't anything that could start up a big conversation. When he joined the Organization, he had no feelings what so ever, one time when destroying a small village, he killed a man that was pleading for Ginjo not to kill him. At that moment he didn't kill him because he saw a picture with the man with his wife and kids. So instead, he dragged him to where his wife and kids were, and crushed his head in front of them. Then he killed the wife in kids after that watched that, he was very ruthless and cold. At one point, they said that his emotions were similar to a Tailed Beast. What changed him was when the leader of the organization told him to kill Yuriko. That really effected Ginjo, it was like a light switch went off in his head, he trained so he could be strong enough. Strong enough to kill the whole organization and the leader. When he did that, it was like a release of all the things he did, and he held on to for a long time. That's the reason why he went back to Iwa, he felt like he could release his emotions in the right way, protecting the village and people. Eventually, it lead to him an Yuriko getting together and having a baby, the baby sealed the deal. It was a joy to him more than Yuriko, he spent so much time with his son when he was a baby to the point he would miss missions to be with his son. He would be more active in the village, his anger issues really went down, and he interacted with just about everyone. Appearance Ginjo is a tall person, he stands 6'7 and weighs 220 lbs. He wears a straw hat with a wedge on the left side, also he had a little string that hangs from his hat. He has long curly hair that extends down to his upper back where he ties it in a pony tail. After coming back to Iwa he changed his appearance, at first he would just simply wear a grey shirt with black pants and sandals. Now he wears a white robe, then above that is a white robe is a black robe, then over that black robe is a big white robe that extends to his ankles. Then above all that is this pink robe with flowers and things on it. He tucks in his first 2 robes, while letting his other two robes just hang. Then he wears a black pants that go all the way to his ankles, and then he wears brown sandals with socks. Under those cloths are scars and more scars from battles and other occurrences. One scar in particular he obtained when he was protecting Yuriko. It a large cut that goes from just below his left shoulder, all the way down and stops above the right side of his waist. There are other scars from training that are noticeable, for example, cuts on his fast, legs, back, and other places. Abilities Physical Prowess One physical prowess that Ginjo has is resiliency, he had a huge scar on his chest that wasn't even repaired, but yet he still fought in the Chunin Exams. He has resistance to a lot of things, some medicines, poison, and things don't work. Things like a broken arm doesn't really affect him, he is resilient to pain, large amounts of pain. Another trait of his is strength, he has some inhuman strength, he was able to obtain this strength because of his training in his life. And also maybe crushing heads with one of them. Taijutsu He has good average taijutsu, he can use his size to his advantage, he has good reflexas and ok speed. He isn't the fastest, mainly because he focused on his strengh and Ninjutsu. He has amazing reflexes, his reflexes have been known to be as fast as someone with the sharingan or even as fast as Minato Namikaze. Though, with his Earth Release, most times he doesn't need taijutsu because his ninjutsu is what he mainly uses. Some technique that he created use Earth Release in a Taijutsu type of way, but his overall taijutsu is just above average. Earth Release Nature Transformation He is a master of Earth Release techniques, making his own and taking some from other Earth Release experts. Earth Release is his affinity, a number of his Earth Release technique that he made have something different in them. They have Iron and hard rock sediment in it which in turn makes his earth release techniques stronger to break, and they deal more damage. Its not A kekkei genkai, or advanced nature, the village contribute this to his biological parents from whom he never met. They suspect that he got this trait from his parents, though lightning is still a weakness of this type of earth. Construction of a Kekkei Tota When Ginjo was about 31, he started to have ideas of making a Kekkei Tota, he didn't want to learn Dust Release, so he tried something. He took a leave from the village to go to the Land of Wind to learn Wind Release. He wanted to mix his Earth Release, Lightning Release, and Wind Release chakra nature to create something that would be very powerful in battle. The main reason why he wanted to make it was to protect his son, his son meant everything to him, so he wanted to become powerful in order to protect his son. So he trained and trained with Sunagakure residence, and other Wind Release masters across the land to try and learn Wind Release. Eventually after 3 years he learned Wind Release and went back home. His son was so happy to see him, and also his wife was in the line to become Tsuchikage, so that made him more happier and made him want to work more harder. At this mountain in the Land of Earth is where Ginjo started to combine the 3 natures, he felt like it was a place of release and to be concentrated. But, it was harder than he expected, for the next 5 years, he went back and forth from the mountains and his home and failure. Until one day, he touched a rock after training and completely crushed it. At first he thought it was because he was hitting the rock a lot, but after touching multiple objects he found out that he created the new Kekkei Tota and named it Mountain Release. He then would start to get the hang of it, he started to create and do more stuff with this new acquired skill, and even made a technique for it about 1 month after learning it. But one thing bothered him, he would crush thing unintentionally and it scared him, he may do this to someone or something he loved, so he got someone from the village to create these restraints that go around his wrist and ankles to restrain this power. By the time the 4th Great Ninja War started, Ginjo had Mountain Release down pack, he found out there were several dangerous effects to the Kekkei Tota, so he decided to not to use this kekkei tota, unless he really needed to.